moviebattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Release Candidate 2
Changes from Release Candidate 1 General Changes * New start-up mod screen * Game Type in server menu and create server now displays different game types in Mb2. * Achievements added * Save points config * New over the shoulder camera * Classes and points can be selected for the next round without killing you. * Kill assists * New TK system added * New Anti-Cheat System * Smart Entities logic added to improve FPS. * Trueview's configuration revamped to be more flexible. (Model/Skin-specific trueview.cfg, no more monolithic trueview.cfg.) * Helmetview's configuration revamped to be more flexible. (Model/Skin-specific helmetview.cfg.) Maps * New Mygeeto map * Significant changes to Comm Tower * New Death Star map * New Kamino map * New Mustafar map * New Mustafar duel map. * New Yavin duel map * New music track for Duel_office! * New Tradefed map * Visual Improvements to Revan Duel, Ravager Duel and Utapau Duel. * Gameplay changes to RC Bridge Duel * Gameplay changes for Star Destroyer * Enchanced EFX added for Revan Duel, Ravager Duel, Carbon Chamber Duel, to give better FPS to low-end systems. * Lunarbase FA updated. * Korriban FA updated. * Duel Jedi Temple FA updated. * Various FA config vs description inconsistencies bugfixed in all FAs. * DOTF FA updated. Additions for mappers * Can now setup custom water splash effects in Worldspawn. * Can now customize the colour of the screen tints when submerged in their maps. * fx_weather entity added for more control over JK3's weather systems than allowed previously. * trigger_hurt entity can now light players on fire if desired. * fx_runner entity has enhanced effect support added. Skins/Models * New clone model, new Vader and Anakin models. Visual/Sound Changes * New Screen efx added for flame * New screen efx for poison * New effects (new saber sparks, wall hits) * Blood (or oil) effects added to all player models, NPCs, and vehicles ingame. (gore.cfg) * Projectile Rifle now causes dismemberment. * Non-lightsaber-caused dismemberments utilize blood now. * New effects for different weather. * Special effect for Disruptor-deflections. * Minor HUD code optimizations. * Lightsabers cause rain to spark and evaporate now. * Lightsabers boil water/slime/lava when immersed now. * Disruptor boils water/slime/lava when liquid is shot. * Updated Credits * New animations for SuperPush, Mind Trick, and Blind. Gameplay Additions/Changes * Secondary disruptor shots can now kill more than three people in a row * Forceblind reworked * Poisons now stop dodge * Hero's and Bounty Hunters now roll to the sides when getting up * No longer slide on peoples heads. * New drowning system, you now regenerate hp after you surface from drowning. * Domino effect now added in. * Global damage randomization of 25% reduced to 5%. * Global weapon ROF randomization(0.8x-1.2x) removed entirely and normalized to 1.0x ROF * Electrical weapons now "conduct" through water and deal increased damage. * All player models are able to "breathe" when submersed(bubbles) or in cold weather(fog). (breath.cfg) * Halved projectile velocity on Thermal Rockets. * Edited RC1 deflect, acts like Deflect 1 if running or jumping. * Groundstab reimplemented * Auto-Taunt when you gain ACM, kill with a saberthrow, or kill with a deflected shot. * Duals AP increased * Sense 1 now costs 20FP and works radar only * All levels of Seeing now indicate enemy positions on a player's radar. * Speed Longjump added * Lightsabers now able to strike multiple targets per slash. * Superpush changed, knocked down players moving at high speed will suffer damage when slamming into walls or other players. * Tavion style given new blocking stance animations. * Flamethrower, Lightning & Drain no longer miss targets at point blank range. * ghoul2 saber hit detection reimplemented(Saber dueling remains bbox detection until BP exhausted or during backwhacks.). * Staff and Duals' roles returned to their original concepts: Staff is defensively oriented, Duals are offensively oriented. * Attack Chain Multiplier minimums adjusted. (Staff: 3->6, Duals: 3->5) * Special saber moves can have different effects when blocked, including knockbacks and knockdowns. * Jedi/Sith can no longer block sabers using BP while hacking. * "Slow Blue" stance removed. "Fast(Normal)" Blue given with Saber Offense 1. Blue stance's damage nerfed. * Droidekas are now Mindtrickable unless Advanced Logic is purchased. * Droideka Shield level 3 now costs 20 points, instead of 25 previously. * Elitetrooper is now renamed Commander * Rally ability added to Commander. (Act as a rallypoint for respawning Assemble users.) * Assemble ability added to Soldier. (Respawn nearby a Rally user.) * New Westar M5 added for Arcs (zoom rifle or sticky pulse grenade launcher options) * Pulse Rockets now usable at any level of PLX-1. * PLX-1 level 2 now gives 2 rockets, not just 1. * PLX-1 level 3 now gives 3 rockets, not 4. * Remote Detonation rockets can be detonated after being Force Pushed. * Cortosis 2, Advanced Targetting, Advanced Radar added to SBD's & point schemes changed. * Flamethrowers adjusted to be slightly lower initial damage, but much higher "on fire" damage. * Players can now catch on fire and must roll to smother the flames. Bug Fixes * Deka taunt bug causing dekas to become unable to fire now removed. * Clones can no longer sprint and fire at the same time * Extensive Droideka and vehicle radar bugfixes. * Remote detonation rockets can no longer be double-detonated. * Remote detonation rockets should assign kills properly now. * Droidekas and vehicles are now properly team-coloured using Force Seeing. * Flybug is fixed. * Many fixes for lightsaber blocking functionality. * Obituary fixes for vehicles, SBDs, and Wrist Laser. * General Bug Fixes and Improvements on Revan, Ravager, RC Bridge, Carbon Chamber, and Kamino Duels as well as Star Forge and Utapau duels. * General Bug Fixes on Duel of the Fates. * Corrected a bug that allowed Staff/Duals to be purchased with Attack 2. FA Additions/Changes * Dismemberment fragility classflag(CFL_DISMEMBERFRAGILE) * Acid Blood classflag(CFL_ACIDBLOOD) * Bloody Melee classflag(CFL_BLOODYMELEE) * Most weapons can be converted to Hitscan versions of themselves, if desired. * High-damage weapon version of Flamethrower. * Seeker Drone item(HI_SEEKER) made available. * Healing(MB_ATT_HEALING) now supports HP amounts above 100. (Shield recharge does too.) * Instagib provided for Disruptor. (CFL_INSTAGIB) * Cloak no longer breaks after 4.5 hours of server uptime